


wingman

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Lee is Sakura's wingman. It... works, sort of.





	wingman

“Are You Sure You Are Ready, Sakura?” Lee asks, hovering over her worriedly, and Sakura nods.

“As ready as I’m gonna get, Lee.”

He nods in return, and they both shake hands. “Right! Let Us Commence!”

The two of them start jogging. Lee had insisted that it would be more effective if they _actually_ went for a run, first (Sakura just thinks he wants a new running partner now that Gai-sensei’s in a wheelchair), but she had obliged. Thus, they make it halfway around the village before passing through the training ground that Neji and Tenten, coincidentally, are sparring in.

“My Youthful Teammates!” greets Lee, as he comes to a halt, Sakura stopping just a beat behind him. “What A Coincidence! Are You Enjoying Your Morning Spar?”

They both stare at him, and then look at each other – they wage a mental war of eyebrow wiggling and nose wrinkling and frowns to debate who, exactly, is going to tackle this today, and it seems like Neji loses because he’s the one who speaks up. “Lee,” he says, with careful but aggravated patience. “You asked us to meet you here this morning.”

“So I Did!” The three of them stare at each other, at an impasse, and then Lee lunges forward to swing his arm around Neji’s shoulders, holding him a vice-like grip. “Neji! My Youthful Comrade! There Is Something I Must Tell You Of Great Importance! Over… There!”

“Wait, what-“ But it’s too late. Lee is already dragging Neji away at top speed, and the two remaining girls stare after them.

Tenten turns to Sakura. “Okay, spill.”

Sakura feels the heat rise in her cheeks. “Um, what?”

The other girl rolls her eyes. “Something’s up, clearly. I’m not stupid, and even if this were some antic of Lee’s, _you’re_ not usually here. So, spill.”

Sakura smiles weakly. “Would you believe me if I said I wanted to take you out to breakfast?”

Tenten stares at her for a long, long moment, before rubbing a palm against her forehead. “Somehow, I would… This was his idea, wasn’t it? No, no, don’t answer – if this was _yours,_ I want to live in ignorance. Fine, you can take me out for breakfast, but since you just cost me a sparring partner, we’ll fight afterwards.”

She laughs, and gives her a smile. “Deal.”


End file.
